jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эйсидиси
| Кандзи = エシディシ | Ромадзи = Eshidishi | Прозвище = Пламенный Эйсидиси (титул воина) | Рождение = Около 90,000 до Н. Э | Возраст = Около 92,000 лет | Пол = Мужской | Национальность = Коренной американец | Волосы = Голубые (раскрашенная манга) Седые (аниме) | Глаза = Голубые | Тема = BT | Смерть = 1938 год | Манга = (камео) (первое полное появление) | Аниме = | Игра = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden | Сэйю = Кэйдзи Фудзивара }} Эйсидиси (エシディシ Eshidishi) — один из ключевых антагонистов Боевом стремлении. Эйсидиси — второй сильнейший Человек из колонны после Карса, и сражается с пользователями Хамона за обладание Красным камнем Эйши. Внешность Эйсидиси — высокий, темнокожий и очень хорошо сложенный человек. У него светлые волосы, торчащие в пушистом пучке из-под высокого головного убора. Темный нарисованный или татуированный знак X охватывает его лицо, соединяясь у переносицы, касаясь середины лба и челюсти. Он обычно носит носовое кольцо в правой ноздре и большие толстые серьги обруча. Характер Также, как и его товарищи, Вам и Карс, Эйсидиси слишком уверен в своих способностях и смотрит на людей свысока. Однако, в отличии от Вама и Карса, Эйсидиси имеет странный темперамент, например, когда ему было необходимо успокоиться, Эйсидиси ничего не стоило заплакать прямо на поле боя. История Предыстория Эйсидиси был последователем Карса, когда последний был охвачен идей больше не бояться солнца и обрести гораздо больше силы. Когда остальная популяция Людей из Колонн посчитала действия Карса непреиемлимыми и что его нужно искоренить, Эйсидиси помог Карсу в битве с ними. После победы над бывшими друзьями и родственниками, они взяли под опеку Вама и Сантану, которые тогда ещё были совсем младенцами. Боевое Стремление Эйсидиси, также, как Вам и Карс, был обнаружен нацистами в колонне, в колизее Рима. Позже, Эйсидиси, вместе с Карсом, был пробужден очнувшимся Вамом и отправился на поиски Красного камня Эйши, который охраняла Лиза Лиза. Но перед этим, Эйсидиси, как и Вам, заинтересованный в обещании Джозефа стать сильнее, поместил постепенно растворяющееся кольцо в горло Джозефу, сказав, что если Джозеф не победит его через месяц, то он умрет от яда, находившегося в кольце, однако, если Джозеф его победит, он сможет воспользоватся противоядием, которое находится в кольце в носу Эйсидиси. Эйсидиси узнал о том, где находится Красный камень Эйши, и направился к Лизе Лизе. Недалеко от острова, где находилась Лиза Лиза, на тренировочной площадке, где Логгинс должен был сразится с Джозефом, в качестве финального испытания, Джозеф обнаружил Эйсидиси, убившего Логгинса. Эйсидиси хотел проигнорировать Джозефа и направиться к местонахождению Красного камня, но Джозеф бросил ему вызов. Джозеф, с помощью веревки, заряженной Хамоном, смог победить Эйсидиси. Тело Эйсидиси было уничтожено, но его мозг паразитировал на теле Джозефа. Когда Джозеф встретился с Сьюзи Кью, мозг Эйсидиси переместился с тела Джостара и захватил тело Сьюзи, после чего Эйсидиси отправил Красный камень Эйши Карсу и Ваму. Также, Эйсидиси хотел использовать тело Сьюзи и уничтожить Джозефа, Цезаря и Лизу, но Джозефу с Цезарем удалось уничтожить мозг Эйсидиси, не навредив самой Сьюзи. Способности Пламенный Режим (炎の Honō no Mōdo): Эйсидиси повышает температуру своего тела до 500 градусов Цельсия. Затем, он удлиняет свои кровеносные сосуды, чтобы пронзить ими врага и наполнить его своей кровью. * Режим Беспорядочного Пламенного Короля: 'После перехода в свой ''Пламенный Режим, Эйсидиси становится способен манипулировать своими кровеносными сосудами, например для использования их как оружие. Своими острыми как иглы венами и артериями он способен вонзаться в тело своего противника и переливать в него свою кровь, тем самым расплавляя оппонента изнутри. * 'Горящая Тюрьма Короля (怪焔王大車獄''Kaiennō Daishagoku): После создания на своей спине некоторого количества дыр, Эйсидиси делает огромный прыжок вверх, вытягивая дополнительное количество кровеносных сосудов из недавно создавшихся отверстии, после чего он использует их количество для создания плотной "клетки" для своей жертвы. * Самодетонация: В крайнем случае, Эйсидиси способен взорвать свое тело и покрыть своей кипящей кровью наибольшую область, чтобы задеть как можно больше врагов. Галерея Манга= JJN 5 Cover.png|''JoJonium'' Том 5 Acdc_close.png|Эйсидиси крупным планом Acdc_belly.png|Эйсидиси проглотил динамит Chapter 80.jpg|Кавер Главы 33; Эйсидиси атакует своими кровеносными сосудами Esidisi killLoggins.png|Эйсидиси убивает Логгинса Esidisi cry.png|Эйсидиси плачет Esidisi ErraticBlazeKingMode.png|Режим Беспорядочного Полыхающего Короля Esidisi horn.png|Истинная форма Esidisi brain.png|Мозг Эйсидиси выжил Esidisi SuzieQ.png|Эйсидиси перехватывает контроль над Сьюзи Кью EsidisiDeathManga.png|Эйсидиси умирает от солнечного света |-| Аниме= PillarMenFreed.png|Эйсидиси и его союзники просыпаются от 2000-летнего сна ACDC (Anime).png|Esidisi fully revealed after awakening EsidisiDynamite.PNG|Esidisi after swallowing a stick of dynamite ACDC Ring Anime.png|Esidisi's Wedding Ring around Joseph's throat EsidisiReappears.PNG|Esidisi reappears on Air Supplena Island in search of the Super Aja EsidisiSpikes.PNG|Nonchalantly walking over a pit of spikes JosephvsEsidisi.PNG|Esidisi battles against Joseph EsidisiSlap.PNG|Attempting to get Joseph out of his way by force EsidisiArmTrapped.PNG|Arm caught by Joseph's string EsidisiLosesArm.PNG|Arm severed by Joseph EsidisiBawling.PNG|Esidisi crying over his lost arm EsidisiRecounting.PNG|Esidisi reveals that he personally knew Sun Tzu EsidisiArmAssimilate.PNG|Stealing and assimilating Loggins' arm as a replacement EsidisiVeins.PNG|Esidisi unleashing his veins while unveiling his Mode EsidisiAttacksJoseph.PNG|Attacking Joseph with his boiling blood EsidisiTrapped.PNG|Caught by Joseph's trap EsidisiTrueForm.PNG|Esidisi's hat and hair peel away, revealing his true form EsidisiHornDestroyed.PNG|Desperation attack fails as Joseph destroys his horn EsidisiDestroyed.PNG|Esidisi's body ravaged by the Ripple EsidisiExploding.PNG|Finally exploding as Joseph watches on EsidisiRemains.PNG|Esidisi's burnt clothes remain EsidisiACredits.PNG|Esidisi obscured with Kars in the ending credits (Episode 14) EsidisiBCredits.PNG|Esidisi and Kars fully revealed in the ending credits (Episode 15 onward) |-| OVA= PillarMenOVA.png|Esidisi With Wamuu And Kars As They Appear In The OVA's Timeline Videos EsidisiOVA.png|Esidisi Posing For Battle |-| Видеоигры= Esidisi ASB.jpg|Esidisi's render in All Star Battle EsidisiTaunt.jpg|Esidisi taunting, ASB EsidisiSkillASB.jpg|Esidisi's "Simmer like a stew!" skill, ASB EsidisiCryingASB.jpg|Esidisi's "I can't take it anymore!" skill, ASB esidisi all star battle hha.png|Esidisi executing his HHA, ASB EsidisiHHA.jpg|Esidisi unleashing his HHA, ASB EsidisiGHA1.jpg|Esidisi executing his GHA, ASB EsidisiGHA.jpg|Esidisi during his GHA, ASB 2esd.png|All Star Battle concept art Acdc.jpg|Esidisi in development for All Star Battle Esidisi jojoeoh.png|Esidisi Render, Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) EsidisiIntroEoH.jpg|Esidisi's intro in Eyes of Heaven ss08.jpg|Esidisi attacking, EoH EsidisiDHA.jpg|Esidisi unleashing his DHA, EoH PillarMenDR.png|Esidisi with the other Pillar Men, Diamond Records |-| Другое= Top (1).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 100 acdc.jpg|Фигурка Эйсидиси из серии Super Action Statue 10612538_950456981635918_5726943063106312216_n.png Acdc1.jpg Навигация en:Esidisi Категория:Люди из колонн Категория:Погибшие персонажи